


MINE!

by nightfall_in_winter



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: 10 min challenge, Angst, CMBYN - Freeform, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, My First Smut, Rimming, Rough Sex, some may consider it violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfall_in_winter/pseuds/nightfall_in_winter
Summary: This is my first fanfic attempt. It is dark and somewhat weird but I couldn't help it.I wrote it for our CMBYN 10 min challenge. I am @holdmygazeoliver on tumblr. Your feedback is much appreciated.:)





	MINE!

Armie walks slowly behind Timmy - eyes down, clenched jaw. Flashes, noises, screaming fans. Timmy is gliding effortlessly through the buzz. Sweet laughter, angelic curls and strawberry smell hit Armie’s senses. He is divine. Predatory people surround him, each one of them wants a piece, hungry looks devour his lithe frame, but he just smiles, innocently tucking a naughty lock behind his ear.

This goddamn hair – Armie thinks. His crowning glory, his flirting tool, his soft weapon…

Jealousy, an ugly beast, rises within Armie and strangles him, taking the light away from his eyes. MINE!

MINE! is all Armie can think about as he slams the door of their hotel room behind Timmy’s back. MINE! he screams inside, choked by the demons of his suffocating lust. MINE! is the only thought creeping up his twitching nostrils as he grabs the scissors and pins Timmy down. Timmy doesn’t make a sound – begging innocence, disbelief and infiltered devotion flood his eyes but he stays still, holding Armie’s hip bones as his dead curls hit the floor. He doesn’t even flinch or protest as Armie puts him on all fours and enters him – impatient, trembling, possessed, consumed by darkness but clinging to him for dear life…

Armie fills Timmy with the seed of a short, growling orgasm. This is when Timmy reaches back and plants a soft touch on Armie’s hand that cups his ruined ass.

“It is OK! I am yours.”

Armie steps back punched in the face by regret, sorrow and vulnerability that shake his whole being. He wakes up from a hazy dream and collapses on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably as Timmy gathers him in his arms and holds him tightly. Armie looks at him through stinging tears and feels dirty and monstrous as soft, forgiving kisses rain on his forehead, lips, hair. To his horror, Armie realises that Timmy has never looked more beautiful – even now with his scalp visible here and there and swallowed tears. Just kill me already, you own my soul anyway – Armie thinks. Did he say this out loud?

Armie reaches for the drawer and takes out the hair clipper. He silently places it in Timmy’s hand and quietly positions his head on his lap.

They shave each other’s heads in front of the large bathroom mirror and slowly feast on their naked reflections. Armie drops down on his knees and feels warm, sugary syrup running steadily through his veins. Tender licks, little more than hot breaths circle Timmy’s abused, pulsating hole. Beautiful, light butterflies seeking the purest water, the origin of desire. Soothing, healing, gentle…

They lie down on the cold floor, seeking skin-to-skin warmth, their dark and light curls mixed with semen and tears underneath their bodies – a bed of roses and nails. And the world stops turning listening to their heartbeats.

“No masters or kings when the ritual begins

There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene

Only then I am human

Only then I am clean

Amen, Amen, Amen…”

MINE!

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Take me to church" by Hozier


End file.
